Back Home
by GiveMeFoodNow
Summary: My interpratation of what would have happened if Yuki had gone crazy and been seperated from Kaname. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 (09-23 17:34:47)

Yuki wondered if her life was always meant to be this way as she sat on the floor of that awful room. Staring at the yellowing padded walls which occasionally found themselves bathed in imaginary blood. She was loosing her mind if it was not already lost to her.

Kaname had left her, he had disappeared, the whole school had in fact. One minuet she was crying on her bed trying to remove the blood from the rose Kaname had given her and the next she was in the middle of town holding onto her rose screaming and crying.

They had tried to fix her, remove the madness that plagued her mind, and it worked for awhile. She soon fell into the never ending madness of not being able to remember her past.

So her she sat on the floor of a padded cell, wrapped in a straight jacket trying to tell herself that she wasn't drowning in blood. That Kaname, Zero, the headmaster and Yori wernt figments of her imagination. That they are coming to take her from this living hell she currently found herself in.

She looked up at the window that resided what she guessed to be ten feet above her head. She could just make out the moon. She blew her hair out of her eyes as it had grown since she last saw the light of day. It was almost to her waist, her favorite nurse would brush it every day and even sometimes braid it which she loved.

All of the sudden the door of her cell banged and several shouts and grunts could be heard from the outside of her cell.

'He's coming for me' she thought 'Rido has finally found me.' She whimpered in terror as her mind started to fill the room with blood. A fist punched her door and the imprint of someone's knuckles could be seen on the door followed by more shouts.

"Lor-...mustn't punch-...proper" was all she could make out over the other shouts outside of her room. Yuki could only imagine he damage Rido was causing and she expected if she lived to see outside of her room that the hallways and hospital rooms would resemble the visions she was having.

With another punch of her door and even more screaming her door caved in and the very last person she ever expected to see was standing in place of her door.

"Yuki," He murmured as he ran to her withhis wine colored eyes filled with emotion, "what have they done to you?"

She looked up at the man she had been wanting to see since she had been admitted to this hell on earth and stared to cry.

Kaname looked down at her and a look of disgust filled his face. He quickly rid Yuki of the jacket that was restricting the use of her arms and she immediately latched herself onto Kaname.

"Are you really here?" She said shakily her hands reaching up to touch his cheek. She was praying to whatever god was listening that he wasn't just another cruel trick her mind was playing on her, she didn't think she could handle it.

"I'm real Yuki and I'm never leaving your side again." He said running his hands through her now long hair. Kaname then leaned down to place a kiss on his beloveds lips then one on her beck followed by a bite. Kanames teeth snuck into her neck as he began to drain her life force until she had stopped squirming in his arms. He looked down at her with her eyes half closed at the blood loss before he bit down on his own hand and began to drink his own blood. He then, with a mouth full of the liquid, kissed Yuki once more forcing her to drink it.

At this point Yuki wasn't sure what was happening, all she knew was Kaname was here, her neck was in a lot of pain, she had just swollowed Kanames blood, and she remembered the first five years of her life.

The room without windows, her parents, Kaname, her mother sacrificing herself, it all hit her like a baseball to the face.

She looked up into the eyes of her now older brother, the one that she'd loved her whole life and smiled for the first time in a year.

"Yuki?" Kaname asked with fear worry clouding his eyes, "Do you remember?"

"I do, big brother." Yuki said. Then without a speck of hesitation Kaname swept Yuki up in his arms and began to walk out of the room Yuki had grown to hate the past year.

"Big brother where are we going?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Back home," Kaname replied looking down at his sweet innocent sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname looked down at his hands as he sat in the large black vehicle that was speeding around some town he didn't bother to know the name of. It had been one year since he had seen his beloved sister, and it was all Ridos fault.

If the damn man hadn't been so unpredictable he wouldn't have had to move Yuki to a safer place where she wouldn't hurt herself. He had taken her to town because he assumed that she would be safer with the human police, so that she would not be gallivanting across Cross Academy's campus with vampires roaming about.

The battle against Rido had been hard fought and ultimately Kaname was glad he had gotten Yuki out of harms way for once. Except when he had returned to town to retrieve his beloved she had not been there. She hadn't been anywhere.

Kaname had spent the last year or so searching for his last remaining family member, his sister, and his fiancé. It was tough work. She had been moved around a lot. Appearently the madness that plagued her mind had evolved exponentially since he last saw her which had her moving from one hospital to the next.

Most of the reports he read about Yuki's mental state were heart wrenching. Rido had actually done some lasting damage against the Kuran family before Zero had fired the bloody rose into him. Kaname hated Rido even more after he found out what he did to his precious Yuki. It was like Rido was getting the last laugh after the battle and Kaname thought it was a shame that Rido got such a quick and easy death.

Kaname turned to look out the window of the car. Soon her would be able to look upon his sweet Yuki once more and free her from the madness Rido had forced upon her.

"We have arrived Lord Kaname" Said Hanabusa from the drivers seat of the vehicle. Kaname nodded and proceeded to exit the vehicle and walk up the stairs to the hospital where Yuki was being kept.

The hospital, if it even deserved the title, was straight out of a horror movie. It would have been magnificent years ago but now it was barely being held together. The paint on the outside was chipping and falling off, and with one sniff he could smell led in the paint. The shrubs and trees were over grown and some of the windows were even boarded up due to broken panes of glass. He was surprised there was no lightning or ghosts roaming around. Kanames loathing for Rido had escalated to a new level.

As they entered the building Kaname could smell his sister, her sweet scent entering his nose after a year away was like heaven to the vampire. He could hardly restrain himself when they took out the surprisingly well armed security guards. He just couldn't find the patience inside himself to act with decorum like all the other moments in his life. At this current moment, he could give a rats ass about acting like the lord and pure blood he is meant to be.

Before he knew it he was standing outside her room, after taking out all the security guards and a few nurses as well, and he could hear her shaking and whimpering.

'Don't worry my sweet Yuki,' Kaname thought to himself as he began punching the metal door open. After a few strong hits the door came crashing down and Kaname almost wished he had found a less terrifying way into her cell, but when he saw her he knew the his paitence wouldn't have allowed it.

"Yuki," He murmured as he ran to her with his wine colored eyes filled with emotion, "What have they done to you?"

His sweet little sister was laying shaking in his arms, her hair a mess, tears running down her face, her arms in a straight jacket that barley fit her small form as it was hanging off of her shoulder, bags under her eyes, and Kaname was outraged. How could anybody as sweet as Yuki deserve to be put in a hellhole like this.

He looked down at his precious Yuki and found himself to be disgusted with that wretched jacket constricting her movement and he quickly tore it off, throwing the offending piece of material to the other side of her atrocious cell.

Before he knew it Yuki had jumped into Kanames arms and her held her close to himself, not ever wanting to let her go again.

'Right where she belongs' he thought to himself happily.

"Are you really here?" Yuki asked, her voice rough and scratchy from disuse. Her ice cold hands raised shakily to touch his cheek. The moment their skin made contact Kaname sucked in a breath, his angel was going to freeze to death.

"Im real Yuki and I'm never leaving your side again," He said running his hands through her extremely long locks. Kaname leaned forward and placed a kiss on his beloved Yukis lips, then another on her neck which was followed by Kaname sinking his elongated teeth into Yuki's neck. Kaname couldn't help himself when he first tasted his love's sweet essence. He had been waiting to taste her for her whole life and it was well worth it. He would do it all over again for just this moment. It was only when he opened his eyes and looked down at his darling Yuki's face, her eyes half closed from the blood loss, that he stopped.

He needed to turn her now, to stop her madness before it hurt her anymore. He then bit down on his hand and began to drink his own blood taking just enough to turn her. He then brought their lips together once more and forced his blood into her mouth to make her drink.

Yuki's eyes flew open when Kaname forced his blood in her mouth. He saw her swollow and after a few confused looks by Yuki at Kaname, her eyes widened and turned red. He knew now that she was remembering their tragic past. One that Kaname had tried desperately to protect her from.

A few moments later Yuki looked up at her older brother with teary eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Yuki?" Kaname asked with fear clouding his eyes. "Do you remember?"

"I do, big brother," Yuki said. Kaname swept Yuki up in his arms instantly and he strolled out of the room in long strides, wanting to get as far away from this wretched hospital as possible.

"Big brother where are we going?"Yuki asked curiously.

"Back home," Kaname replied looking down at his beloved sister as he walked with her out of the hospital doors. He was sure he heard Hanabusa somewhere behind him as he opened up the doors to the backseat of the car. He carfully deposited himself and Yuki into the backseat, with Yuki on his lap as Hanabusa got in the drivers seat and began driving them back to Kanames estate.

Sitting there in that back seat was the happiest Kaname had been in a year. Yuki's head in his chest, her breathing on his neck, his arms wrapped safely around her. Kaname couldn't think of anywhere else on earth he would rather be.


End file.
